


Tony has no filter on twitter apparently

by MALECANDALEC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cap bashing, Endgame? whats that, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Steve Rogers bashing, Twitter Fic, at least, in my other fic flash uses twitter so this will follow that storyline, marvel twitter, never heard of her, well in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECANDALEC/pseuds/MALECANDALEC
Summary: This is about Twitter. Yes its another twitter fic bc i had ideas. seriously tho if you have ideas for a chapter please tell me bc i willl write it and i need them bc im a basic bitch
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 75
Kudos: 807





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so in this one aunt may is in a coma or something so thats why (redacted) happens. yeet there will be another chapter soon k

**Peter with a b @pbp**

that feeling when u stub ur toe so you might as well just rip off ur fucking arm

|

**GITC @nedorted**

Peter n o

**ImGod @MJ**

Peter…..

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Yes ma’am

\------------------

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

FRIDAY tell the kid he can come and work with me when he finishs his homework

|

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

What do you mean you posted it on twitter FRIDAY NO

**Tony Dumbass @youknowwhoiam**

oh shit

\-----------------------

**Stark Industries @SIOfficial**

Stark Industries has released an official statement. A reminder that @pbp is a minor, so stalking, following or taking photos of him without permission is illegal and will be dealt with by our lawyers.

\---------------------

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Why did I get like 40k followers overnight what the shit

|

**Tony Dumbass @youknowwhoiam**

That’s why kiddo, also LANGUAGE

**Iced Americano @CapsicleOffical**

one time

**Mrbuckybarnessir@wintersoldier**

Excuse me I was not informed about this I thought I made it clear any and all blunders on steves part are to be reported to me

**Beter-man @pbp**

sorry mr bucky barnes winter soldier white wolf sir

**Mrbuckybarnessir@wintersoldier**

For those asking, that is why this is my username.

\-----------------------

**yendy-yeet @avengerssighting**

Wait a second who tf is Peter Parker? Like why does some random kid know tony stark and a bunch of other superheros?

|

**Woof @dogwoof**

Think about it. The years line up bro. This kid is obviously …his illegitimate child. He even looks like him!

**Yendy-yeet @avengerssightings**

U so right dude #starkson

\--------------------------

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

Daily reminder that tony stark is a bitch

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

Daily reminder that tony stark is a bitch

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

Daily reminder that tony stark is a bitch

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

Daily reminder that tony stark is a bitch

**Tony Dumbass @youknowwhoiam**

What the fuck did I do this time

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

You didn’t call me :(

**Tony Dumbass @youknowwhoiam**

Oh shit sorry kiddo

**Voilet @voilettoilet**

Does tony stark just like adopt random genius’s?

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Yes

**Harley Weiner @potatogunboi**

Yes

**Shuri @memeprincess**

Yes

**Miles @moralsupport**

Yes

**Tony Dumbass @youknowwhoiam**

Hng maybe

\---------------------

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Yo this is a little insane guys im 16 pls stop with the thirsting :(

|

**IronDad @youknowwhoiam**

Names kiddo

**IronDad @youknowwhoiam**

Wait what why is my name that

**WinterUncle @wintersoldier**

Hhahahaha

**WinterUncle @wintersoldier**

Oh shit they got me too

**Captain Asshole @capsicleofficial**

Did they get me?

**Captain Asshole @capsicleofficial**

Oh

**Spider-Mum @BlankWindow**

I would just like to personally thank whoever did this

**Spider-Mum @BlankWindow**

W a i t

**Witchy Sister @scarletbitch**

Wait wats my name?

**Witchy Sister @scarletbitch**

O h ok im totally not crying

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Ok so think I know what happened

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

What happened Pete?

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Hng

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Uh those are sort of your contact names on my phone? And uh FRIDAY got mad at me bc I wouldn’t drink DUM-E’s smoothie? So she did this?

**Witchy Sister @scarletbitch**

God pete ilysm! I am c r y i n g

**WinterUncle @wintersoldier**

Rt

**Spider-Mum @BlankWindow**

Rt

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Re-fucking-tweet

**IronDad @youknowwhoiam**

Well its official. Pep, you got the papers?

**Peter with a b @pbp**

What papers? What is happening

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Of course

**IronDad @youknowwhoiam**

The adoption papers kiddo. If you accept, then I guess world meet Peter Stark

**Peter with a b @pbp**

H N G . y e s please I love you so much mr stark and ms pepper

**IronDad @youknowwhoiam**

Kid we just adopted you, you could at least call me something other than Mr Stark. Dad, perhaps.

**Peter with a b @pbp**

Ok! Ilysm dad!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

I would like to inform the world that Tony is crying and sobbing about ‘he called me dad I love him’

\----------------------------

**Vendatte @aayyyyyyo**

Ok well that happened fast. How do we know this isn’t just some PR stunt?

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

I don’t even think it is real. The kid in question goes to my school and he is a total liar all the time. He’s pretty smart though, he could totally hack into an account.

**Mysterio-stan @Quentin-beck**

Yeah, that settles it. #cancelpeterparker


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey

OK so yes there will be a second (and if you guys want it muliple) parts. anyway, i just gotta finish it. I love yall and im blown away by the reception on this fic? like wow? ilysm!!!!!! <3 <3\. anyway I already have an amazing request from Random. buttttt after that i aint got shit. soooo i am taking prompts. much prompt. all them. I will try to write them all !. the only thing is that chapters might be shorter now. sorry, but these fics take literally ages to write, and it means yall get updates quicker. k? love you. keep commenting! each one reminds me to get my ass moving!  
bye  
PJOvsHOO


	3. pepper flips her shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! second chapter guys! love yall and highkey super suprised at all the support. yeet keep leaving comments and prompts!

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

Someone tell me why in fuck #cancelpeterparker is trending? What do I need to fucking do? Say it in person? Its like these idiots forget im a genius. Think I would just let my twitter be hacked by some random kid?

|

**Beter Stark @pbp**

Its ok dad really don’t worry about it

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

You Don’t Have A Choice.

**Spider-Mum @BlankWindow**

We Will Stop This Mis-Information

\----------------------------------

Peter couldn’t stop the spike of anxiety when his name was called on the speaker.

He didn’t want to make assumptions, but it was hard when his name was plastered across thousands of newspapers. It was most likely about the adoption.

He trudged down to the office and waited in the reception until he was called into the principals office.

Principal Morita looked up at him when he entered.

“Hello Peter. As you could probably tell, this meeting is not for good reasons.”

His anxiety reached an all time high.

“We don’t take kindly to liars in this school, Peter.”

Peter stuttered, and looked down as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

“I think you do.”

Peter gathered himself and stared Morita in the eye.

“Sir, please explain the concrete evidence you have.”

“There is no way that a child like you could have an internship, no less be adopted by such powerful people like Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.”

Peter steeled himself, and put on his business face. (he had been training with Pepper and Natasha)

“Sir, we have the adoption papers signed by them and the internship papers. Don’t you have the papers?”

Morita flushed a little.

“That’s enough!” he raised his voice. “You have a suspension.”

“On what grounds?” said Peter, keeping the anger in his voice to a minimum. He knew this would be dealt with by Pepper immediately.

“OUT!” Morita yelled, and so he nodded, and gathered his stuff.

As he walked out of the room, he turned around.

“Hope you won’t go too far into debt. You know, with the lawsuit I’m about to file.”

Peter caught the bus home, and wait until he got into the elevator up to his personal floor to rage.

He looked at his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ned: what happened

Ned: peter what happened

Ned: pe t e r

Ned: peter imma flip a table r u ok

Ned: peter im worried

Micheal J: I’m not usually worried about you losers but what happened.

Ned: peter where r u its lunch did morita kill u?

Ned: is this to do with twtter?

Peter: im ok (sorta) but I guess we r getting a new principal.

Micheal J: What the fuck that’s so cryptic?  
Ned: peter ur not allowed to just leave peter please

Peter: he h

\------------------------------------------

It wasn’t long before both Tony and Pepper came storming into his quarters.

“What’s this about a suspension I hear?”

“Principal Morita suspended me because he said I was lying about being adopted by you and about the internship.” Peter said, not even looking up from his phone.

Pepper looked like she was about to burst.

“HE DID WHAT!”

“I told him you guys were gonna sue, but he didn’t believe me.”

Pepper gathered herself. She nodded at Tony, and Peter got ready.

When Peter was in some nicer clothes, and Pepper was in her ‘gotta deal with some bullshit’ powersuit, and Tony was out of grease stained clothes and into some relatively nicer clothes, they looked ready to bring someone down (Good, because they were going to.)

As they walked through the intern and legal offices, people moved out of their way. They were, unfortunately, fully aware of what Pepper’s bullshit suit looked like.

Some of them called out things in the general realm of ‘Good luck!’

They got in the car, and Tony and Pepper began to debate what to say. While this was going on, Peter was looking at Twitter

\------------------------

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Some people have been asking why I know Parker is a liar, so im making a thread with examples and evidence. #cancelpeterparker

|

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

First, I looked. He claimed that he got his internship from a September Foundation Grant, but the money from the fund count on the website hasn’t gone down. #cancelpeterparker

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

He also lies. Like lots. Once I wanted to talk to him after class, but he said he had to meet up with his boss. But I followed him and he just went into an alleyway. As if Tony Stark would meet him in an alleyway. #cancelpeterparker

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

He has also hacked into Twitter before. His friend posted something embarrassing about him, and the next day it was gone. His friend posted another tweet about how Peter hacked into it to delete it. #cancelpeterparker

Proof1.jpeg

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

There are many more instances of him lying, like once in class he faked a migraine, but later I talked to the nurse to see if he was ok, and she said he didn’t even take any meds? Why would a guy crying on the floor from a ‘migraine’ not take meds. #cancelpeterparker

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

In conclusion, this is why #cancelpeterparker should get famous so we can get him banned from Twitter, and why it is true.

**Vamoose @themoosey**

Well, I def doubted the tag before, but yeah, after looking at the evidence, he is totally lying. #cancelpeterparker

**Popcorn @poppedern**

Mhm! See this is why kids shouldn’t be let on twitter! All they can cause is trouble. #cancelpeterparker #flatearth #antivax #getkidsofftwitter

**Mysterio-stan @Quentin-beck**

I told yall. I told you. This kid is a l i a r. #cancelpeterparker

\------------------------

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Guys. Peter got suspended from my school. Keep going. We haven’t got him gone from Twitter yet, but we can do it! Keep sharing the tag #cancelpeterparker !

|

**#cancelpeterparker @PeterParker-Hate-account**

Yesssss !!!! That little bitch should go kill himself!!!! I mean what does he add to society!!!! #cancelpeterparker

\-----------------

He couldn’t help but let out a sob. It wasn’t fair.

Pepper and Tony looked over at him, and Tony glanced at his phone. As soon as he saw the words ‘Peter Parker Hate Account’ and ‘Peter Parker should kill himself’, he was filled with rage.

He took Peters phone, and hugged him, comforting the distraught boy. How people could be so cruel to a young boy, he didn’t know.

Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson would definitely be joining them in court.

“Peter, none of that is true, and you know it.”

Pepper looked at him confused, so he passed the phone to her.

Her expression changed to anger instantly.

“That’s it. If people can’t believe us online, then we will do it in real life. I’m scheduling a press conference for tomorrow. “

“Thanks Mum.” Peter said, reaching over to hug her as well.

They stopped. After a ride in the unnecessarily fancy limo, they had arrived at Midtown.

Pepper walked into the office and demanded a meeting with the principal.

Tony leant over, and whispered in Peter’s ear.

“That’s my wife!” he said excitedly, making Peter giggle.

After a short wait, they were taken into the office. Morita didn’t even look up from his papers.

“Who is it.” He said shortly.

Then he glanced up and his mouth fell open.

There, in his office, were the (considerably angry) Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

“Uh-what can I-uh-um-what-can I do-For-uh-you.” He stuttered.

“Yeah, I’m here about my son. On what grounds did you suspend him.”

Morita gathered himself, giving a strong look, almost glare to Peter.

“On the grounds of lying straight to a teachers face.”

“About what.” Pepper said, an eyebrow raised.

Tony whispered in Peter’s ear again.

“This is the bit where we let Pepper do the work, and let the fool stumble over his words until he admits he did something wrong.”

Morita stumbled over his words but managed to stutter out a decipherable message.

“You and Dr Stark adopting him, and the internship.”

Pepper looked confused.

“I can understand the adoption confusion, even though we have legal papers,” she said, pausing to look him directly in the eye, “But we have signed and confirmed papers about Peter’s internship. What happened to those?”

Morita turned an unholy shade of green.

“We, uh-“ he mumbled.

“You what.” Pepper said, sounding impatient.

“We destroyed them because they looked fake.” He said turning red.

Pepper looked shocked for a second before pulling on her business mask on again.

“You mean to tell me you destroyed legal documents and then suspended a student for lying about what the document was to confirm,” she said disbelievingly.

Something in that statement visibly aggravated something in him.

“This is obviously a PR stunt, or some kind of charity case!” he stated triumphantly looking for some kind of reaction in Tony.

He looked proud when he found something akin to sadness on Tony’s face, until his eyes flicked back to Pepper. That was when he realised just how much of a mistake he had made.

“I’m sure the court would like to hear about this. First you destroy legal documents, which I will have you know is illegal, but then you tell a student there is no evidence of something and suspend them on grounds that don’t exist, I would say you are on thin ice. However, that’s not all of your criminal offences, is it?”, she said, looking at his face as it grew paler.

“I really don’t think this is-“

“We found that most often ‘random donations’ from the Thompson family come in straight after their son, Eugene Thompson is discovered to be going against school code. Do you know the jail time for taking bribes? 10 years. With the conviction of an innocent person that will go on their record, I would not be looking forwards to the rest of your life. See you in court Mr Morita.”

She strode out of the room, leaving a pale and sweaty principal.

Tony followed, smirking over his shoulder and beckoning for Peter to come.

He did, until he heard something that made him fly into a fury of rage.

As Peter turned to leave, Morita whispered under his breath.

“Bitch.”

He whirled around and punched him in the face, before running after Tony.

\-----------------

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

Press Conference on Tuesday regarding Peter Stark.

\-----------------

**Bugle @dailybugle**

Stark announced press conference about adoption, is it true? Or is he being brainwashed by the youth!

|

**ImGod @MJ**

No one even fucking likes your newspaper

\-------------------

**Fox News @foxnews**

Peter Parker spotted heading towards Stark Tower with Iron-Man! Is Stark really adopting kids or is it romantic?

\--------------------------

**9-NEWS @9news**

STARK INCEST SCANDAL! CLICK HERE TO GET THE FACTS

\---------------------------

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

Well yall are certainly good at talking shit. For the first and (hopefully) last time, I’m not in a fucking romantic or sexual relationship with my son, @pbp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave comments and prompts!


	4. A/N

ok ok ok i really hate A/Ns bc you know they are boring and shit buuut i need to tell y'all some stuff. firstly, i have s o m a n y exams so i might be taking longer to get chapters out so im sorry if you dont get another for a few days.   
secondly, what kind of consuquences would you like to come to flash? expelled? suspended? sued? just generally hated?   
or would y'all like a smackdown where before the press confernce he has a last attempt at shittalking peter, but then afterwards when its confirmed peter is a stark, he sucks up and tries to be his friend, and peters like what the fuck n o  
lemme know, and once again thank you to Random for the idea you are amazing and i love you.


	5. Pissman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a grade a jerk but MJ fucks him over.

Peter was pretty satisfied. His hero complex made him worried that he had let the school lose a good principal, but then again, he was doing illegal things. He had gone to jail for 15 years, for taking bribes and using his power as principal illegally.

They had had planned a press conference, where Pepper and Tony were going to clear up the facts (more like Tony and Pepper were going to threaten to sue anyone who talked shit about him, but same thing).

(TONY POV)

Tony was also satisfied, albeit disappointed that people thought he was stupid enough to get hacked.

He decided to check Twitter again. After all, now there was going to be a press conference, there was no way people could deny Peter was adopted anymore, right?

Wrong.

\-------------------------------- 

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Hey guys, so somehow Parker managed to get our principal fired. I don’t know how, but this is bad. So, I am going to livestream me exposing Peter Parker in person with the bitch himself. Check it out at THIS link at 12:40pm!

|

**Flash STAN @FlashThompsonSTAN**

Notice me senpai! I made this account bc we need more people exposing liars, and u are amazing!!!!!!!!!!!

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Thanks guys! I’m so happy the world is finally working. Imagine what it would be like if people actually believed Penis.

\-----------------------------------

Tony was filled with dread. His kid was gonna get embarrassed and the whole world would se- Hang on. Did Peter give his permission to be put on stream? This combined with the bribes would be enough to sue the Thompsons out of their luxury.

He clicked on the video, hoping Peter wouldn’t be too hurt after it.

\---------------------------

Video opens to the face of one Flash Thompson.

“Alright guys, so around the corner there, there is a guy getting bullied and Peter is doing nothing.”

He switches the camera view so you can see around into the lunch room, where a kid is pressed up against the wall by another, much bigger, kid.

The camera pans to look at Peter, who is staring at it. He tilts his head.

Flash whispers to the camera.

“Look! He’s just sitting there! Doing nothing.”

Then the camera suddenly jerks away from the scene with a short, mumbled, ‘fuck’, and then a screech.

It pans back to the scene, where Peter can clearly be seen taking a hit for the kid. Peter grabbed the kid getting bullied and pushed him way, before taking another hit to the stomach.

A females voice, behind the camera, yelled out.

“Brad. You are being filmed, step away from Peter and go tell the teacher over there exactly what happened. I’m watching.”  
The boy turned around, looked as if he was going to make a run for it, but then looked at the camera and ducked his head, going over to an oblivious teacher.

The camera flipped to show the face of MJ.

“Sorry to disappoint the shit-heads who were looking forwards to Peter getting embarrassed, but that whole thing was staged. Peter already has a broken rib from today when Flash punched him. He didn’t want another one if there was a chance he could resolve it peacefully.”

She flipped the camera again to focus on Flash who probably had a broken nose, seeing as how his nose was bleeding.

“I have video footage of Peter getting physically hurt by Flash. 4 times. These incidents line up with the random donation from his parents. I also have footage of Flash organising the bullying event you just witnessed. Both are posted on my Twitter, @MJ. Spread the tag I posted, #PeterParkerAppreciation. See you later fuckers.”

The video cuts out.

\---------------------------------

God, Tony loved MJ. Sure, she scared him, and he knew if her her, Pepper, Natasha, Hope and Princess Shuri got together it would probably be the extinction of all white, sexist, racist, men. Not that that was a bad thing, but they would eventually get rid of the first three and just end the male species.

Not that that was stopping him from getting that girl an internship with Pepper. They would get along like a housefire.

\----------------------------------

**Spider-Mum @BlankWindow**

#PeterParkerAppreciation

Peter has been bullied by Flash for over 3 years just so Flash wouldn’t bully anyone else. That, is more bravery than it takes to jump in front of a bullet.

|

**Witchy Sister @ScarletBitch**

Trust her. She’s jumped in front of bullets, many, many times. Also she will kill you if you don’t listen.

\-------------------------------

**Witchy Sister @ScarletBitch**

Peter is an amazing brother, and the only person who can talk me down from a panic attack. If that doesn’t sound like much, just add deadly powers controlled by emotions to the mix. #PeterParkerAppreciation

\------------------------------

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Peter is literally the only kid I’ve ever seen who finds me interesting, and he was the one who changed the Stark-Phone 12’s marketing. Can you imagine if our phones only came in blue, and were marketed as “Lot’s of photo gram for your super-fam!”? Yeah, me neither.

|

**Im God @MJ**

With all due respect, Ms Pott’s, you are the only adult I find interesting.

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Good, because you are my new intern now. I need someone who isn’t in it for the money, and Peter’s judgement is impeccable.

**Im God @MJ**

Hng yes ms God thank you much ilysm

\---------------------------------

**THOR @THUNDERTHIGHS**

younG peteR iS worthY oF thE throne oF asgarD! hE lifted mjolnieR!

|

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

Ah, you see Thor, we put the capital only at the start of a sentence or name. But good try buddy.

\--------------------------------

**Uncle Winter @wintersoldier**

Peter is my nephew and I can and will kill for him. Don’t fucking go after him. I will yeet you out a window and have no regrets.

|

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Aha! I caught you Parker. Bucky Barnes would never speak like that.

**Shuri @memequeen**

Actually I taught him how to speak like that as a sort of coping mechanism for being in a new century, and to bring him away from his old speak he associated with HYDRA.

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Sure… we lost another one to #HackerParker

**Shuri @memequeen**

Did you just say a random kid from New York had the tools, equipment and brain to hack into Wakanda tech? The most tech advanced country in the world? Because the only way he could do that is with the help of Tony Stark, and using Stark’s computers. Checkmate. #PeterParkerAppreciation

**Peter with a B @pbp**

I feel like I got slapped in the face and then kissed on the cheek.

\-----------------------

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

Peter Parker is the best damn kid I have ever met. I love him, and he is smart enough to keep up with me and Brucie-bears science jargon in the labs. #PeterParkerAppreciation

\------------------------------

TRENDING:

#PeterParkerAppreciation

#THOR?

#TonyStarkIncestScandal

#StarkConference

#CancelPeterParker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord thank yall for ur contributions, i love you!!!!!! A special thank you to:  
> KitMerlot1213 and Random  
> Anyway, i have started to add the trending tags at the end. hope you guys don't mind me doing the short story components. despite wat it seems, this isnt all twitter. it will contain some other streaming/ social media sites as well. all following the same plotline. love ya guys, and keep commenting!
> 
> ALSO: next chapter is gonna be the press conference, and flash sucking up to peter after being sued into hell. hmmm if i can i will get a bit more ironfam in and we will start actually following the story of Peter and his relationships with others. (hmm romance starts.) lets see if in the next chapter ya'll can guess who peters crush is


	6. ugh im sorry

God i really hate A/Ns bu i feel bad for not letting yall know what is happening. ok so uh i really am going to do more with hti s story but i was on online school, and real life school is starting up again, so i wont have as much time to do this. :(. i want to, and i will continue this story, but the updates won't happen every day, more like very 4-5 days. im sorry, but wen i do have big idea or get given a detailed prompt (once again thank you to Random!!!!!!!!) i definatly have more insperation.

and i hate leaving without content uh so here.

\-------------------------

**Beter-Appreciation @peterparkerappreciate**

god that boy is wonderful. hng i love he

|

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

mood

**Beter-Appreciation @peterparkerappreciate**

hng wait arent you meant to be doing the press conference?

**Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam**

shhhh

**Business Mum @SI-CEO**

Tony.....

\-----------------------------

**BBC @bbc**

STARK'S SON CONFIRMED BY STARK AT CONFERENCE! CLICK HERE TO GET THE FACTS ON PETER PARKER

\----------------------------

**ABC News @abcnews**

Peter Parker: the facts. Provided by his best friends, Flash Thompson and Brad Davis!

\----------------------------

**The Daily Bugle @tdbo**

Peter Parker Exposer now turned to the menaces side? Is the recent money stolen from Stark's bank a part of this?

|

**Witchy Sister @scarletbitch**

first off, fuck you. secondly, uh what missing money? bitch literally made up these facts. also Peter and thompson aint friends. like don't belive him. we will sue for misinformation, if they have anything left

\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, please leave commments! and prompts if you would like something to happen! i try to include everything! if your prompt doesnt show up in the next chapter, it probablt just clashes with the current storyline of that chapter, so i made a new one, or it was super good and deserves its own chapter.


	7. I am so godan sory

im sowwy. i am sad and have no insparation and thats why y'all aint getting updates. b u t if you want you guys could check out my other stories (especially u Random, i dedicated a character to u in PETER PARKER UNDERUSED PROMPTS)  
love y'all so much and honestly i am working on an update, it just might not be long or good :(


	8. O m g

Im just going to go for it. love this idea/ story, but im a bitch and have no motivation FOR THIS STORY. h o w e v e r. i have my other story and i have posted a few more chapters on there. i may be able to make a twitter adaptation of that new AU as well? those chapters would be titled differently but tell me if thats something you wany k? love you bros! and if you didnt read the A/N on my other one sht, i will give it right here as well!  
\------  
i know this isnt to do with the story BUT i have seen how many people my content reaches so i feel obligated to put this out there.  
1\. Black lives fuckin matter if you believe otherwise i will e a t y o u  
2\. trump is a rapist pedophile no shade no tea just facts. do NOT vote for him and if you are voting age in America, go out there to the polls and kill him  
3\. go sign up for Grassroots law, and sign the petitions/donate/volunteer!! its fun and its fantastic work for the community, wherever you are.  
4\. 'Blue lives matter' no they fuckin don't police is an job not a race therefore NOT VALID,  
5\. "all lives matter" no live matter until black lives matter  
6\. "white men get killed by police too!!" ok yes they do, but for some Spitting facts, white men SHOULD be killed at 3x the rate as black men based on population statistics, yet black men are killed by police at 2x the rate as white men, and 5x the rate of incarceration  
RANT OVER, but still go join protests and spread awareness!!! love you babeys!!


	9. sorry

im super sorry guys, i fell out of the fandom :/. idk, i just cant write this anymore because i dont have insperation, but if anybody would like to be added as a co-author or continue this on their own account, just leave a comment/ PM/ email and i will add a link to that ok? i really liked this story and its done the best out of all of mine and im sad to see it go for now. maybe one day i might get back in the fandom, but for now, consider this story abandoned > :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll li'ked th'is f'ic. please lave kudos and comments bc yes i am attention starved like that.


End file.
